Soulmates
by Firesword
Summary: Slash. HPDM. PostHBP. OOC. I'm going to be with you, no matter what. I know what this means, being with you. You know that I can't be happy unless I'm with you, fighting with you. So ... no more of this noble nonsense. All right?


Idea came through my dream on Monday morning and I was in desperate need of some fluff this Monday so ... Pointless writing that was inspired by Celine Dion's song _Falling into You_? This is not really a song fic, but it is inspired by the lyrics.

**Fic Title:** Soulmates  
**Author:** Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. I just own the little bit of plot... which is really not much.  
**Summary:** _"I'm going to be with you, no matter what. I know what this means, being with you. You know that I can't be happy unless I'm with you, fighting with you. So ... no more of this noble nonsense. All right?"_  
**Genre:** Romance, Slash, Angst, Fluff  
**Warnings:** Slash, HP/DM, **OOC**, un-beta'd, post-HBP. So, if you have not read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ... do not read.  
**Rating:** M

**- Soulmates -**

**By Firesword**

_So warm._ Draco turned in his sleep and snuggled against the warm thing by his side more firmly. _So good._ He had never felt so good and so well rested since he had somehow gotten himself a Dark Mark. _The Mark..._ He grumbled softly as sleep crept away from his system and forced him to wakefulness. _Bloody Mark is gone and I thank him._ Pale gold eyelashes fluttered slightly and eyelids opened to stare at the pristine white ceiling with dark brown beams.

_Him._ Memories of how he was rescued flashed in his mind. _Him._ Draco studied the sleeping wizard beside him with a loving smile on his face. _He looks so adorable when he is asleep. _He pulled his hand out of the covers and stroked the strands of black hair tenderly. _He looks so much better when he is not frowning. _His eyes traveled along the smooth, light golden skin, with scars in some places, and he fell prey to the urge to caress them. Fingertips danced along his lover's arm lightly and they jumped from his lover's elbow to the extremely desirable waist.

He gazed appreciatively at his lover. _He really looks sexy with the blanket all tucked in around his waist. Very, very sexy._ He was so busy looking at the dark navel that was not covered by the fabric that he was not aware of his lover waking and staring at him. It was only when a set of fingers had brushed delicately above his hips that he was startled out of his dreaminess. He looked up at his lover's face immediately.

Eyes that were not hidden behind a pair of thick lenses were gazing at Draco boldly, and the silver-haired wizard had found it hard to breathe suddenly. It was as though he was drowning - drowning in the pools of emerald eyes. He was captivated, just like the first time he had looked into Harry's eyes.

Draco had been very afraid at that time. It was not because it was Harry Potter that he was talking to, but because of how he had felt when he had stared into the innocent and wild green eyes. From then on, since the day Harry had shunned him, Draco had stubbornly made what he had felt into hatred. However, as he had become older, he had realized that it was not hatred at all, but still, he was too frightened to admit the possibility. He winced as he recalled the incident on the train.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked softly.

His cheeks burned and Draco dropped his gaze to Harry's throat. _I feel so ashamed of myself ... to think that I broke my boyfriend's nose a year ago._ "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"For?"

"I was ... very brutal with you." His face felt extremely hot.

Harry did not answer immediately. "That ... don't worry. I liked it."

Draco's head reared up instantly and he looked at the Gryffindor incredulously. Harry was smiling somewhat crookedly. Then a gasp escaped from Draco's lips involuntarily as Harry cupped him gently. "I was not talking about that at all!" he exclaimed. "I was talking about your nose!"

Green eyes looked blankly at him for several moments. "Oh."

"Silly prat." Draco rolled his eyes. Harry glowered and pulled him closer. Draco relented and rested his cheek against his lover's chest. He absently listened to Harry's steady heartbeat, but that quickly increased when he unconsciously slid his hand down the Harry's stomach.

He started to think again about the words Harry had blurted earlier, and his blush returned to stain his cheeks. Those words triggered memories of the night the two of them had set out to counter the Dark Mark. They had been closeted in one of the rooms of Harry's house and they had experimented with a spell that had been invented with the help of several trusted friends of the dead Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger. Draco shuddered as he recalled the effects of the counter-spell. It had brought on as much pain as that time when he had been branded as a Death Eater. He had been certain that he was going to die. _Harry had thought so as well._

It was a successful countermeasure. Draco had felt the bond that linked him to the Dark Lord breaking. However, he had never expected the bond that had existed since the first time he had seen Harry to be fully opened, and strengthened. Draco could distinctly remember the words he had spoken in his mind when he had become truly aware of the change. _'Great. I am not linked to the Dark Lord, but I am linked with Potter now,'_ were what he had said.

He dropped a kiss on Harry's chest dreamily. _I don't think he's aware of it. And what happened after that, I don't think he really knows the reason why._

They had awakened and both had been greatly aroused.

_It was not just the near-death encounter but I had wanted him. I'd wanted to sink into him, take him, make him mine. I'd wanted him to do the same to me._

Which they had done, several times in that one night.

_We had come out, and Ginny Weasley was more than ready to rip out my throat._ Draco grimaced. He felt Harry kissing the top of his head and automatically, he lifted his face. Harry grinned at him and leaned toward him slightly.

**oOooOooOo**

He stared across the table and glared at the red-haired witch. Draco did not understand why the girl was being very irritating, and she had done so in front of some of the elders in the room. Professor McGonagall was looking very, very annoyed at the moment.

"Please allow me to make one thing clear," a gray-haired wizard growled. Aberforth Dumbledore slammed his walking stick on the table and Draco jumped back in surprise. "If anyone has something to say about Malfoy sitting with us, you can tell it to my face now." Then he stared unkindly at Ginny. "My brother, Wulfric - Albus to you, tasked _us_ with his well-being. Does anyone want to argue with the dead man?"

"Are you saying that Snape," Harry said the Potions Master's name with great disdain, "was..."

"A spy. An actor. But loyal only to Wulfric," Aberforth grated.

Draco felt someone watching him. He sighed as he encountered Harry's emerald eyes. He nodded. _After all the times I had tried to tell him ... I guess it's hard for him to believe that Severus had only acted on Professor Dumbledore's order._

"Professor Dumbledore knew about what has been planned. Severus told him. And ... Professor Dumbledore ... Harry, Severus had told me that he was alre-"

"- already dying before the two of you had gone after that damned, fake Horcrux. Severus knew."

"And you waited two months to tell us this?" Ginny hissed.

Draco pressed his lips together tightly. He really had just enough of the girl's damned attitude. He met Harry's slightly disturbed gaze and stared at his lover for a minute before standing up. Without another word, he left the library.

**oOooOooOo**

For the next several days, Draco avoided everyone, including Harry. However, it had been difficult because each night he had awakened to the feeling that Harry had needed him. Several times, Draco had felt him standing before the door. Several times, Harry had knocked on it. All of them, Draco had ignored with a great deal of effort.

The fifth night, Draco chose to come down and join the group in the dining area. Hermione looked a little surprised, but she quickly vacated her seat so that he could take his place beside Harry. All the while, his lover was silent. The silence was cutting him up.

"I need to talk to you," Harry said quietly in the middle of the meal and broke Draco's train of thought. "Now."

A sense of dread crept into Draco and he reluctantly set his fork down. Then he stood up and followed Harry to the living room. They passed Ginny and headed toward the blazing fireplace.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Draco said quietly.

The black-haired man turned around slowly and Draco winced upon seeing the hurt in Harry's eyes.

"Draco, I can't be involved with you anymore," Harry whispered.

Draco stared at him. He felt numb suddenly. "What?"

"We have to go out soon. We can't stay hidden in here forever," Harry said with a pained expression.

"So? What does that have to do with ... us?" Pain hammered at him everywhere. "Are you doing this ... because of her?"

"No. Draco, you know how Voldemort works. He'll get me through you," Harry whispered.

"You don't trust me?" Draco inquired inaudibly. It was so hard for him to think. _Stop ... stop ..._ His heart hurt. _I can't ... I have to be ... I can't ... not without you._

"It's not that!" Harry flared. "It's not because I don't trust you! It's not because of Ginny! It's not because I'm trying to be fair!" Then he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Draco's knees. Draco could only stare at his lover in shock.

Harry started to cry silently, but his shoulders shook rather violently.

"Then ... why?"

"I am not afraid of betrayal," Harry said harshly, his voice strained with emotion.

"What's happening?" Ronald Weasley's voice reached Draco's ears but at that moment, he could only react to Harry, only to his lover.

Draco sank down and cupped Harry's face. He looked into Harry's eyes and tried to see past the pain that swirled in them.

"I'll ... I'll die if something happens to you. I can't ... not without you. Not without you," Harry said in a hushed tone. "Draco, can't you feel it?"

The desperation in Harry's eyes, in his voice, in every touch, tore at Draco. _He knows. He knows. Merlin ... he knows of it._

"I'm ... yours, Harry," Draco said slowly, his voice thick and hoarse with the need to cry. "I know. It's been there ... since I first met you."

"You are my other half," Harry whispered before he pulled Draco into a fierce embrace. "I thought this kind of thing ... happens only stories. I didn't want to believe it. It's just ... Bloody hell, Draco. Why did you shut me out if you knew that it'd affect you too?"

"Because I was sure it was just me," Draco answered softly. He felt a little giddy now that Harry had acknowledged the bond that they shared. Without a care for those who were in the room, Draco had kissed Harry quite enthusiastically. "Harry." He pulled away and looked seriously at the black-haired wizard. "I'm going to be with you, no matter what. I know what this means, being with you. You know that I can't be happy unless I'm with you, fighting with you. So ... no more of this noble nonsense. All right?"

"But..."

Draco pressed a finger against Harry's reddened lips and shook his head a little. "This is a war, so death is always a possibility. I will promise you that I won't die needlessly, if you can promise me the same." He hugged Harry again.

"This ... That is not fair..." Ginny whispered.

"Soulmates?" Hermione's skeptical inquiry echoed in the room.

"Then it was not just the spell that had made it possible to counteract the Dark Mark," Lupin said, although he sounded a little confused.

"Soulmates." Harry laughed softly. "I have never dreamt that this could come true."

"Soulmates," Draco murmured quietly. "I'm your soulmate."

**- THE END -**


End file.
